Enoch ben Jared
7th Patriarch of Genesis * Taken by God- 365 Years * Genesis 5:18-24 * Born 622 / Taken 987 (Years after Adam) * Father: Jared ben Mahalaleel * Son: Methuselah ben Enoch Biography Enoch (/ˈiːnək/)a is a figure in Biblical literature. He was considered the author of the Book of Enoch and also called Enoch the scribe of judgment. In addition to an appearance in the Book of Genesis of the Hebrew Bible, Enoch is the subject of many Jewish and Christian writings. The Bible says that Enoch lived 365 years before he was taken by God. The text reads that Enoch "walked with God: and he was no more; for God took him" (Gen 5:21–24), which some Christians interpret as Enoch entering Heaven alive. This Enoch is not to be confused with Cain's son Enoch (Genesis 4:17). The Christian New Testament has three references to Enoch from the lineage of Seth (Luke 3:37, Hebrews 11:5, Jude 1:14–15). Enoch was son of Jared and fathered Methuselah. Bible Narrative Enoch is mentioned in Genesis 5:18-24, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 18 And Jared lived an hundred sixty and two years, and he begat Enoch: 19 And Jared lived after he begat Enoch eight hundred years, and begat sons and daughters: 20 And all the days of Jared were nine hundred sixty and two years: and he died. 21 And Enoch lived sixty and five years, and begat Methuselah: 22 And Enoch walked with God after he begat Methuselah three hundred years, and begat sons and daughters: 23 And all the days of Enoch were three hundred sixty and five years: 24 And Enoch walked with God: and he was not; for God took him. - [Genesis 5:18-24 KJV Genesis Timeline Enoch was born 622 years after the creation of Adam and was "taken by God" 375 years later (in 987), about 57 years after Adam had died (in year 930). Book of Jubilees Narrative The apocraphal Book of Jubilees (Chapter 4:16-20) states that Jared married a woman whose name is variously spelled as Bereka, Baraka, and Barakah, and the Bible speaks of Jared having become father to other sons and daughters (Genesis 5:13). Of those children, only Enoch is named specifically, born when Jared was 162 years old (Genesis 5:18, 5:22a, 5:24, Hebrews 11:5b, Jude 14–15). Enoch went on to marry Edna, according to Jubilees, and the sole named grandchild of Jared is Enoch's son Methuselah, the longest-living human mentioned in the Bible (Genesis 5:18, 5:21, 5:27). 16 And in the eleventh jubilee A.M. Jared took to himself a wife, and her name was Baraka, the daughter of Râsûjâl, a daughter of his father's brother, in the fourth week of this jubilee, A.M. and she bare him a son in the fifth week, in the fourth year of the jubilee, and he called his name Enoch. 17 And he was the first among men that are born on earth who learnt writing and knowledge and wisdom and who wrote down the signs of heaven according to the order of their months in a book, that men might know the seasons of the years according to the order of their separate months. 18 And he was the first to write a testimony and he testified to the sons of men among the generations of the earth, and recounted the weeks of the jubilees, and made known to them the days of the years, and set in order the months and recounted the Sabbaths of the years as we made (them), known to him. 19 And what was and what will be he saw in a vision of his sleep, as it will happen to the children of men throughout their generations until the day of judgment; he saw and understood everything, and wrote his testimony, and placed the testimony on earth for all the children of men and for their generations. 20 And in the twelfth jubilee, 582-88 in the seventh week thereof, he took to himself a wife, and her name was Edna, the daughter of Danel, the daughter of his father's brother, and in the sixth year in this week A.M. she bare him a son and he called his name Methuselah. Apocraphal Works There are at least three apocalyptic works purporting to be books of Enoch; these are included in the category usually called “pseudepigrapha,” meaning writings under assumed names, compiled long after the time of the supposed author. On the basis of latter-day revelation it appears there are some truths contained in the apocalyptic Enoch books. See also Pseudepigrapha. LDS Church Narrative Enoch: The seventh from Adam. Son of Jared, and father of Methuselah (Gen. 5:18–24; Luke 3:37; Heb. 11:5). The biblical account of Enoch is scanty. It tells us that he was translated but gives nothing of the details of his ministry. A quotation from his prophecy is found in Jude 1:14. From latter-day revelation we learn much more of Enoch; specifically of his preaching, his city called Zion, his visions, and his prophecies. See D&C 107:48–57; Moses 6–7. From these sources we observe that he was a preacher of righteousness and a vigorous exponent of the gospel of Jesus Christ. We also note that not only Enoch but also his entire city was translated. We also become aware that Enoch was a much greater person with a far more significant ministry than one would ever suppose from the Bible alone. References * Enoch - LDS Bible Dictionary * Enoch - Biblical Character Disambiguation * Enoch - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * ben Jared Genealogy of Enoch - Familypedia * Enoch - Religion.Wikia Category:Biblical figures Category:Old Testament Prophets Category:Enoch